Dragon Elf
Dragonelf.jpg|A Dragon Elven female Rhea2.jpg|Rhea Draekor, Queen of the Dragon Elves|link=Rhea Draekor Rhea.jpg|Rhea Draekor, Queen of the Dragon Elves, riding her Dragon, Necrechae|link=Rhea Draekor Dragon Elves are a race of Elves most commonly known for their great connections to the Dragons. They are home to the Northern region of Rona. Physiology The most prominent feature of a Dragon Elf is its skin tone. Dragon Elves have a light purple skin tone, with long purple, black, or blue hair to complement it. Slanted ears point similar to those of Snow Elves. Dragon Elves grow to be around 5.5 feet to 6.5 feet tall. Dragon Elves have either black or white irises, further developing their exotic look. Dragon Elven females are known to wear very little clothing because of the damp environment of their homeland. They also wear little armor, although it is unsure why. Dragon Elven armor is often decorated with Chouran Gold or even Azurian Steel on rare occasions. They acquire these metals not from their homeland, but from trading with the Sky Elves, who they closely trust. Language Dragon Elves have spoken the Azurian Tongue since early history, although they once spoke another language known as the Jade Tongue. Government The Dragon Elves are ruled by the White Feather Legion as of 4978, although the Dragonblood Lineage rules directly. The Dragonblood Lineage is a family who has ruled the Dragon Elves since its earliest days and protect the people through the Crystalscale Army. The last living member of the bloodline and current Queen is Rhea Draekor. Habitat Dragon Elves have lived upon the island of Rona for thousands of years. More information on how they arrived on Rona can be found in the History section. Dragon Elves build their homes in the vast cave systems of northern Rona, although a few Dragon breeding grounds are located above surface. Dragon Elven houses usually consist of two large rooms: one for a living room, kitchen, and a well, and one resting quarter for the Dragon Elf and his or her Dragon. Families are given one extra room for each extra member, although rooms are very expensive. Life Span A Dragon Elf lives from around ninety to one hundred and ten years. Rarely, they will live to one hundred and thirty years old. The oldest recorded Dragon Elf was one hundred and fifty six years old. Military Dragon Elven military is entirely based on Dragon combat. All Dragon Elves who are able, male or female, join the Crystalscale Army to fight for the nation. Dragon Elves are usually trained in specific trees of magic: Qai, for attacking from the sky with wind, Kia, for attacking foes in silence, and Siro, for healing themselves or their Dragons. Dragon Elves fight with lances, spears, and other longer melee weapons that are able to be used from dragonback. Occasionally, some will also have longswords or broadswords for when on ground, although most just have daggers or shortswords for these situations. Culture Dragon Elves' culture is largely influenced by their Dragons. Marriage Because a Dragon Elf and its Dragon share emotion, marriage is very rare, as a Dragon Elf must love his or her partner, and his or her Dragon must love the partner's Dragon. When marriage does occur, the Dragon Elf and Dragon are treated as one entity being wedded to another single entity. Dragon Elves never remarry or divorce. Relationships with Their Dragons Dragon Elves are often closer to their Dragons than any other being, as they share thoughts, emotions, and interests. However, a Dragon Elf and his or her Dragon will never feel love for one another, as their bond somewhat disables this. A Dragon Elf and his or her Dragon feel similar to siblings, but closer. If a Dragon or a Dragon Elf dies, the remaining individual often goes into a spiraling depression or insanity. Those that recover often feel like a piece of their mind is missing. A Dragon Elf never gets another Dragon, and vice versa. Dragon Elves presented their Dragons when they are first born, so they can adapt to the presence of another consciousness in their minds. Dragon Elves are presented with either Stone Dragons, Amythest Dragons, or Titan Dragons. The wealthiest of Dragon Elves are presented with Ronan Cave Dragons. Children Unlike many cultures, Dragon Elves do not have children as a product of love, but as a product of crossing families and spreading desirable traits. However, those who are married usually have three to six children each. A Dragon Elf female can give birth until the age of around sixty. Religion The Dragon Elves worship Azura, Guardian of the Sky Elves, Dragon Elves and Dragons. They build temples to her and pray to her before battles. Prayers are also said over a newborn baby and during a wedding. History Dragon Elves have almost always lived upon the island of Rona. It is believed that their ancestors, the Moon Elves, traveled to the Jagged Sea long before civilization. According to popular belief, they did not sail, but they flew upon the backs of Elder Dragons, which evolved into Rona's modern Dragons in a later time. These Moon Elves at the Jagged Sea took three paths: they either stayed, adapting to the moist climate and ocean (Sea Elves), traveled to the nearby Azurian Isles and adapted to the sky (Sky Elves), or kept their Dragons, flying southeast to the island of Rona, where they settled (Dragon Elves). Ever since the arrival of the Moon Elves in Rona, Dragons and Dragon Elves have had a great bond. This all occured between 160 through 500. In the year 932, the Dragonblood Lineage, a powerful Dragon Elven family, convinced each Dragon Elven tribe of Rona to join forces and unite as one country, under the rule of the Dragonblood Lineage. Without any disputes, each tribe joined. The Dragonblood Lineage would rule from then until the current day without any major internal conflicts. In the year 1880, the Tree Elves of Zeyr begin to travel to Rona, home of the Dragon Elves, and attempt to start colonies. The Dragon Elves do not allow this, forcing the Tree Elves to travel around Rona and settle colonies in the southern forest area of Rona. These Tree Elves later evolve into the Jade Elves, who lost contact with their Tree Elven home and were forced to survive. Ever since, the Jade Elves and Dragon Elves have despised one another. In the year 4963, Vrael Draekor of the Dragonblood Lineage charges into the Jade Elven capital of Dezuac with thirty thousand Crystalscale warriors and their Dragons in the Battle of Dezuac. Vrael won the battle, but lost his life during it. Before the battle, in 4962, Vrael declared his newly born daughter, Rhea Draekor, Queen of the Dragon Elves; however; she would not gain her power until she reached the age of 16. Until then, a council would rule. This council was hand picked by Vrael. In the year 4978, Rhea Draekor accended to the throne. One of the first action as Queen was her request to join the White Feather Legion, led by the Sky Elves. The Sky Elves and Dragon Elves had long been friends and trade partners, so the request was accepted. The White Feather Legion would also help the Dragon Elves defeat the Jade Elven people they despised so much, as long as the Sky Elves provide troops and help defeat the Sea Elves of the Jagged Sea, who longed to claim the Azurian Isles. In 4989, the White Feather Legion declared war on the Jade Elves. Before then, only skirmishes and the occasional battle occured. The first battle, known as the Breaking of Silence was won by the White Feather Legion, who attacked the city of Al Hasa that sat on the border of the north and south of Rona. In 4990, in response to the victory of the Breaking of Silence by the White Feather Legion, the Sea and Jade Elves forged and alliance: the Green Steel Army. The Green Steel Army officially controlled the Jagged Sea and southern Rona when the King Emerauth X of the Sea Elves and the Queen Daniella D'mea of the Jade Elves were wedded. Category:Article Category:Race Category:Rona Category:Dragon Elf Category:Elf